Crisis espacio-temporal
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Después del triunfo de Ash en la liga Kalos. Un suceso hace que distintos universos y tiempo, choquen con el suyo, llegando personas, que le darán más de una sorpresa a nuestro campeón. [AshxHarem]
1. Triunfo y comienzo del caos

Hola a todos los lectores, y bienvenidos, a este nuevo proyecto, aunque realmente, ni tan nuevo; me explico, este fic ya tiene tres años de haberse creado, pero había sido exclusivo de otro sitio, pero a partir de ahora, ya se le retiro esa exclusividad, y finalmente, lo podrán leer aquí, lo que yo lo considere, un fic ambicioso en su momento, así que siéntanse cómodos, que comenzamos ahora.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 1: Triunfo y comienzo del caos.

Nos encontramos en ciudad Lumiose, justamente en un estadio, donde se lleva a cabo la liga pokémon de Kalos. Un evento donde los entrenadores, que han logrado recolectar las ocho medallas de gimnasio, se enfrentan los unos a los otros, para demostrar quien es el mas fuerte, y quien logra alzarse como campeón de la liga Kalos.

Esta competencia ya culmino en su totalidad; es decir, que alguien ya había ganado la liga. La liga ya tenia a su nuevo campeón. Toda la multitud del estadio, estaba apreciando el momento de la premiación del vencedor de la liga. Ese mismo estaba en el centro de la arena de batalla.

Ese chico, desde que salió de su pueblo natal, en la región de Kanto, a lado de su primer pokémon, una rata amarilla, con la cual al inicio no pudo entablar una buena amistad desde el principio, ahora ambos como grandes amigos. Conquistaron ese sueño, luego de cinco ligas perdidas, en otras 5 regiones, la sexta fue la vencida. Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta, había logrado completar una parte de su sueño de ser maestro pokémon.

—¡Ash gano, es increíble, lo ha logrado! —exclamo una niña pequeña de cabello rubio, quien estaba en las gradas acompañadas de otras dos personas.

—Si, al fin lo ha logrado. Es increíble como ha llegado tan lejos, desde que nos conocimos —dijo un chico de un poco mas de edad. También rubio que usaba unos lentes.

—Ash… Me alegro mucho por ti. Finalmente has logrado tu objetivo. Estas cumpliendo tu sueño —dijo una chica de cabello castaño, de un tono como la miel, y corto. Quien le tenia un gran aprecio a Ash, que va mucho mas alla que una simple amistad, lo que ella siente por el. Ella siente algo mas fuerte por ese chico, desde hace muchos años. Quien veía a Ash, con una gran felicidad, por que haya logrado coronarse coronar campeón de la liga.

—Damas y caballeros. Es un honor, entregar este trofeo, al ganador de la liga Kalos. ¡Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta! —exclamo alguien. Quien tenia un micrófono y un trofeo en sus manos. El estaba en la arena de batalla, junto con el ganador de la liga. Este se acerco al cabellos azabaches, para entregarle el trofeo de la liga Kalos. El cual este mismo, agarro con sus manos, haciendo que ya recibió el premio.

—Pikachu, al fin lo hemos conseguido —Ash le hablo a su pokémon, quien estaba en su hombro, como de costumbre. Pikachu solo asintió exclamando —¡Hemos ganado, la liga Kalos! —el mismo exclamo, alzando su trofeo, como si fuera una señal de victoria. Una señal, de que había logrado ese objetivo, desde que llego a la región de Kalos.

Remontándonos en otro lugar, concretamente en una cueva, conocida como la cueva de los espejos. En otra cueva muy recóndita y prácticamente, que nadie puede ver a simple vista. Se ve a un grupo de gente, con varios monitores y aparatos tecnológicos, estando trabajando en algo, ¿Pero, que estaban haciendo?

—De acuerdo. Todo esta bajo control y no hay nada de que preocuparse —dijo una de esas personas. Mientras veía su monitor.

—Excelente. Seguro el jefe deberá de estar contento con esto —dijo otra persona, hablándole a la anterior.

—¿Y… como van las cosas allá abajo? —pregunto otra persona mas. Quien estaba sentado en una silla, frente a un monitor aun mas grande.

—Todo excelente señor, no hay alteraciones o irregularidades, en ningún universo o tiempo. Todo esta bien —contesto uno de sus subordinados.

—No se si será bueno seguir diciéndome señor. No tengo demasiada edad —dijo ese chico. El cual si, apenas era algo joven. Una edad promedio de 19 años. Tenia cabello café oscuro, de un estilo de peinado algo peculiar. ojos verdes de igual tonalidad. Playera negra, con el dibujo de un reloj de bolsillo, y camisa gris.

—Es la costumbre; a su padre siempre le llamábamos así, y como ahora ocupa su puesto, ahora es el señor Hal para nosotros —contesto otra persona. Quien llamo a ese joven, como Hal, el cual ese era su nombre.

—Díganme como quieran, solo quería que me dijeran si nada pasaba en nuestro universo —dijo Hal, diciendo lo que en realidad quería escuchar.

—Todo va bien. Pero si usted tiene el gran monitor, ya se hubiera enterado si pasaba alguna irregularidad —dijo un trabajador mas.

—Hago lo mismo que ustedes, pero de otra manera, teniendo un plano mas grande, además de vigilarlos a ustedes y que hagan buen trabajo. Ah, y no se olviden que también vigilamos el tiempo, no solo los universos —contesto y explico, que cada uno tenia el mismo trabajo, pero de distintos modos de hacerlo.

—Yo en serio dudo que algo grave suceda. Desde tiempos muy remotos, con su padre, y con usted. No ha pasado ninguna irregularidad ni con el tiempo ni con los universos —dijo otro mas de esos trabajadores.

—Hay que estar al pendiente. Al fin y al cabo, ese es nuestro trabajo, que no llegue el día, en que el tiempo, u otro universo, choque con el nuestro —dijo Hal. Quien sonaba como algo serio respecto a su trabajo. De hecho, el es así con lo que hace, y lo que quiere, es que tanto como el, y sus colaboradores, hagan muy bien las cosas.

Regresando a ciudad Lumiose. Nuestro ahora campeón, se encontraba en un centro pokémon de la ciudad, en su habitación, junto a Pikachu, y con el estaba tirado en su cama, al parecer, estaba pensando.

—Ahora que acabe la liga Kalos. ¿Qué mas debería hacer? Esto es apenas un paso, para convertirme en maestro pokémon —dijo Ash. Teniendo la mirada perdida, en el techo.

—Pika, pikachu —le dijo Pikachu a su entrenador*

—Habrá que pensar que es lo que falta por hacer. Y que hay que hacer después —ahora Ash hablo. Sobre lo que seria, que falta para ser maestro pokémon. De un momento a otro, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación y medio entro a ella.

—Oh, eres tu, Serena.

—Si. Puedes venir abajo por favor, te estamos esperando abajo para algo —dijo Serena. Diciéndole a Ash, que fuera a la planta baja, del centro pokémon.

—¿De que se trata? —pregunto Ash.

—No te puedo decir nada, es mejor que lo veas tu mismo —contesto Serena, alzando una sonrisa en su rostro. negándose a responder mejor la pregunta.

—Esta bien, ya voy para allá. Vamos Pikachu —Ash dijo, para levantarse de la cama, junto con Pikachu. Y posteriormente, irse con Serena donde los solicitaron.

Una vez ya abajo. Serena tenia sus manos, tapando los ojos de Ash. Parecía que le tenían una sorpresa reservada.

—Serena. ¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos? ¿Y por que me tapaste los ojos? —el ahora campeón, preguntaba a su amiga.

—Tranquilo. Solo sigue caminando —contesto la misma Serena. Luego de unos pocos segundos de caminar, llegaron a ese destino, el comedor del centro pokémon —Bien, ahora te destapare los ojos.

Dicho esto. Serena quito sus manos de los ojos de Ash, y este vio esa sorpresa, que por supuesto, lo dejo sorprendido.

—¡Felicidades, Ash! —dijeron los tres acompañantes de Ash; Serena, Bonnie y Clemont. Había una lona con ese mensaje. Y en la mesa, había todo un banquete de comida.

—¿Y esto es? —dijo un asombrado Ash.

—Es tu celebración por haber ganado la liga de Kalos —dijo la artista pokémon.

—Nunca dude de ti, y has logrado ganar —dijo Clemont.

—Eres increíble, felicidades por tu triunfo —ahora le toco hablar, a Bonnie.

—¿Y toda esta comida… hiciste tu todo, Clemont? —le pregunto el cabello negro, a su amigo de cuatro ojos.

—No todo, Serena me ayudo también, sobre todo con los postres —contesto Clemont.

—Si, también ayude a preparar la comida. Espero también te guste lo que hice —dijo Serena, con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas, y sonando algo tímida.

—Te lo preparo con todo su am… —iba decir Bonnie, como una broma referente a los sentimientos de Serena por Ash. Pero la niña, fue callada por la otra chica, poniendo sus manos en su boca, para taparla y evitar que continuara hablando.

—¿Por que no empezamos a comer?, antes de que se enfrié la comida —Serena quiso desviar el tema, estando mas sonrojada que antes, y además, nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto, buen provecho! —dijo Ash entusiasmado, tomando asiento, junto con los demás, para empezar a comer la comida, empezando la celebración, por parte de sus amigos. Luego de muchos minutos, unos 15 para ser exactos, el grupo entero ya estaba comiendo, tanto ellos como sus pokémon.

—Entonces Ash, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer… ahora que has ganado la liga Kalos? —pregunto Serena, sonando un poco temerosa. No sabia si ya se iban a separar, y que no le ha podido decir lo que siente aún.

—No lo he pensado aun. Yo creo que retare a la elite 4, y a Diantha. Pero aun así, no se que será de mi futuro ahora, no se que debo hacer después, o que me depara el futuro.

—¿Con que no sabes cual será tu futuro? Eso lo vamos a ver ahora. El futuro es ahora, gracias a la ciencia —dijo Clemont, empezando a hacer su "show de ciencia" —¡Mecanismo clemontico ya!, ¡les presento la maquina visualizadora de los futuros!

El científico, saco una maquina, con un gran visor, montada en un tripié y que además, tenia un monitor pequeño táctil integrado al aparato principal.

—Otro pésimo nombre para un invento tuyo, hermano —dijo Bonnie, reaccionando como siempre a los inventos de su hermano.

—Esta maquina, permitirá que veamos el futuro de alguna persona, en este caso Ash. Al accionarla, este visor reconocerá a la persona, y con confirmar los datos, ¡podremos ver lo que pasara en su futuro! —explico Clemont el funcionamiento de la maquina. Que sonaría muy descabellado y hasta imposible que pueda ocurrir eso.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Seria muy difícil que una maquina pueda ver el futuro de las personas como si nada —Hablo Serena.

—¡No subestimes a la ciencia. Esto seguro, no fallara! —exclamo Clemont, muy confiado de si mismo, y su invento.

—Entonces probémoslo. ¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble! —ahora el protagonista principal, le toco exclamar, como de costumbre, con esos inventos.

—¡Excelente! Ash, pon tus ojos frente a los visores de la maquina —indico el rubio, y su amigo solo obedeció, poniendo sus ojos en el visor, como si de unos binoculares se tratase —Ahora queda encender y accionara la maquina, y en unos segundos, conoceremos el futuro. ¡Maquina, encendida! —Clemont encendió la maquina, también encendiendo el monitor táctil. Por otra parte, la maquina estaba haciendo su trabajo, registrando los datos de Ash. En el monitor táctil de la maquina, se veía recolectada la información, la cual decía: su nombre, edad, antecedentes, sucesos ocurridos, entre otros datos mas. Hasta que toda la información se compilo.

—Listo, toda la información ha sido recopilada. solo falta aceptar, y Ash podrá ver atreves de la maquina, frente a sus ojos, su futuro. ¿Le doy aceptar, Ash? —pregunto Clemont, si su amigo estaba listo para empezar a ver ese futuro.

—¡Adelante, Clemont! —el ahora campeón de la liga Kalos, sin nada mas que decir, acepto el comenzar a ver el futuro.

—Clemont, ¿Y no podemos ver lo que va a poner la maquina? —pregunto Serena. Y es cierto, ¿Los demás podían de alguna manera, también ver lo que la maquina mostraría?

—Realmente no. Lo podríamos ver aquí, pero este pequeño monitor, lo programe especialmente para los controles, y compilación de datos del individuo —contesto y explico Clemont.

—Yo también quería ver el futuro de Ash. ¿En serio no podremos ver lo que enseñara la maquina? —ahora pregunto Bonnie.

—No, pero Ash nos dirá que es lo que ve. ¿Verdad, Ash? —el gafas, se dirigió al individuo de su invento.

—Claro, yo les digo que estoy viendo, para que también conozcan mi futuro —dijo Ash. Aceptando la petición de sus amigos —Por cierto, Clemont. ¿Cuántos años pasaran cuando vea el futuro aquí? —el de mejillas con marcas "Z" inexplicables, pregunto a Clemont.

—La maquina esta para ver, 22 años después en el futuro. Así que veremos que te pasara en 22 años —contesto Clemont, el tiempo que se vería, seria de 22 años después.

—Entonces… ¿Ya podemos empezar de una vez? —Ash nuevamente volvió a preguntar, queriendo iniciar con todo este asunto.

—Esta bien. ¡Iniciando visualización del futuro! —el líder de gimnasio, empezó con todo, presionando el monitor táctil que tenia en sus manos, en una opción que decía "iniciar". Y así empezó a andar la maquina, iniciando a mostrar unas barras de colores, seguido de unos movimientos, que empezaban a quitar esa interferencia. Una vez arreglado se veía a un Ash muy crecido, realmente se veía como un adulto, considerando el año que mostraba la maquina.

—¡Increíble, soy yo de adulto! —Ash decía que es lo que estaba viendo. Impresionando a sus amigos.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también quiero ver! —dijo Bonnie, queriendo suplicar ver lo que pasaba.

—"¿Me pregunto, si yo estoy en ese futuro? ¿Su esposa o su prometida? ¿Algún hijo con el? ¿Qué es lo que esta viendo en ese futuro?" —pensaba Serena. Muy sonrojada, queriendo creer que ella y Ash, son algo mucho, pero mucho mas que amigos, en ese dichoso futuro. Mientras con Ash y la maquina, a la cual aun seguía viendo, pues aun no acababa todo.

—Vengan pronto. Ya tengo hambre —dijo el Ash adulto, que se veía en la maquina del científico. Donde el escenario que se veía, era el de un parque, muy verde y bonito, en un día totalmente despejado y soleado.

—Ya vamos, espéranos Ash —dijo una mujer, de la misma edad del Ash del "futuro", quien era alguien que el, reconocía muy bien. Y estaba junto con el chico en el presente

—No te desesperes, ya casi te alcanzamos, espera —ahora dijo una voz, que parecía de una chica de menor edad. Lo que veía Ash, lo dejo sin palabras y mas que sorprendido.

—Esa es… —iba decir Ash, Cuando ocurrió lo de siempre. La imagen estaba empezando a distorsionarse y empezando a perder señal.

—Ash, ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? ¿Qué estas viendo en la maquina? —pregunto Serena, sonando algo preocupada.

—Se esta empezando a perder la imagen. No se esta viendo nada —respondió Ash, diciendo que es lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué? ¿La maquina esta empezando a fallar? —se preguntaba Clemont, sonando mas preocupado que Serena, por la situación que pasaba Ash. De un momento a otro, la maquina empezó a verse electricidad corriendo, típica señal que el invento estaba fallando.

—Creo que eso es un si —dijo Bonnie, intuyendo a la pregunta de su hermano. La maquina se podía ver mas electricidad recorriéndola. Ash se alejo de la maquina para irse con sus amigos. Y uno de ellos fue hacia la maquina.

—No puede ser. Vamos, funciona —Clemont agarro la maquina, y empezó a darle unos golpes, intentando que funcionara, pero esto iba de mal en peor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en la cueva reflejos, en la otra cueva dentro de la misma. Una de esas personas que vigilaba el tiempo-espacio, noto algo fuera de lo común en su respectivo monitor.

—¡¿Ehhh? ¿Qué es esto?! —dijo esa misma persona, sonando algo alterada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto otra persona, la cual estaba a un lado suyo.

—Algo no anda bien con nuestro universo y tiempo, mira —contesto el anterior tipo, señalando su monitor. Se veía como lo que parecía una línea recta, se había roto.

—¡Ay no, hay que avisarle al señor! —después de decir esto, ambos se levantaron de sus asiento. Fueron a donde su jefe para informarle la mala noticia. Este mismo estaba en su silla dormido.

—¡Señor, despierte de inmediato! —grito uno de los trabajadores, le grito al oído. Logrando hacer que reaccionara.

—¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?! —pregunto Hal a uno de sus colaboradores.

—Si, es mejor que vea esto, y no le va a gustar. Fije nuestro universo y el tiempo entre nuestro presente y el futuro —dijo el mismo sujeto. El de pelo café, rápidamente fijo en su monitor, que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando vio el desastre, dejándolo impactado.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntaba Hal, exaltado y alarmado por lo que veía.

—Hubo una ruptura en el tiempo. Parece que el futuro ha colisionado con nuestro tiempo —explico la situación, su mismo trabajador.

—Esto no es nada bueno, ¿Qué habrá causado esto? —otra ves pregunto, queriendo saber la causa del problema.

—No sabemos, apenas nos enteramos de esto —dijo el otro trabajador. Después, Hal apretó un botón rojo que estaba en el teclado de su monitor, empezando a sonar una alarma. —¡Atención, tenemos un grave problema en el tiempo, esto no es un simulacro, solicito una reunión urgente! —el mismo chico, aviso atreves de un micrófono. Las demás personas que estaban ahí, al inicio de escuchar la alarma, llegaron a alterarse un poco, pero al escuchar a su jefe, se llegaron a calmar. Y así, todos accedieron en hacer esa reunión.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, donde pasaba lo mismo, con la maquina empezando a fallar.

—Esto no va nada bien —decía Clemont, mientras seguía tratando de hacer a su maquina reaccionar.

—Ya deja tu maquina, estará a punto de explotar —advertía Bonnie a su hermano.

—Eso intento, que no vaya a explotar —contesto Clemont, y ocurrió en parte lo que le dijeron. La maquina si exploto, pero no se desintegro como sus anteriores inventos, o para decirlo mas fácil, la maquina seguía ahí, pero por la explosión, ya era inusable.

—Al menos la maquina no se desintegro —señalo Ash.

—Aun así, ¿Que fue lo viste Ash? —pregunto Serena, muy intrigada. Pero por algún motivo, no quiso contestarle.

—Ehh… nada importante, solo que… la maquina empezó a fallar y no pude ver lo que pasaba luego de ver a mi yo del futuro —contesto Ash, sonando algo nervioso. Que mas bien fue como una mentira. Como que no quería decir nada de lo que vio, antes de que la señal de la maquina, llegara a perderse.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices, esta bien —dijo Serena, entendiendo lo dicho por el de cabello negro.

—Esta bien, no ocurrió nada grave, así que todo esta bien —dijo Clemont, despreocupando a los demás. Pero por otra parte, otras personas si que estaban preocupadas.

En otra parte de la ciudad Lumiose. Se veía a una persona totalmente confundida, como si estuviera desorientada en donde se ubicaba.

—Que extraño. Estaba en otra ruta, y de repente estoy en Lumiose. Y no puedo describir que me paso. Como si un destello me hubiera transportado hasta aquí —dijo esa persona. Quien era una chica de entre 10 y 11 años. Tenia un cabello corto, color como la miel, piel clara y ojos azules, y debajo de estos, dos marcas que parecían unas zetas. De alguna manera, tenia la misma apariencia física que cierta artista pokémon, la verdad, esta chica, era del futuro, el futuro que vio Ash, en la maquina de Clemont, pero… ¿Cómo es que esta persona haya llegado a un tiempo mas pasado a el de ella? ¿Qué fue la causante de esto? ¿Quién es ella?

Continuara…

Ahora que acabamos con este capitulo, es la hora de una clase con el Taisei–sensei, explicare de que va a tratar exactamente, pues básicamente, este fanfic, va a ser un tipo de crossover, con algunos de mis fics anteriores, y a lo largo de la historia, habrá un personaje que vaya en representación de su respectivo fic, que como vieron a la chica de la ultima escena, supongo que ya se darán una que tipo de personajes serán.

Y si, este es un nuevo harem, el tercero que escribo. Habrá varios personajes oc, que serán presentados conforme aparezcan, por lo que esperen para que todas estén presentes. Espero les haya gustado este inicio de este nuevo proyecto, que es el capitulo mas largo que escribí para el estreno de un fic, ya que por lo regular, los capítulos 1 son los mas cortos, pero esto ha sido un record, déjenme sus comentarios de lo que esperan de este fic, que finalmente, esta publicado aquí, tras años de exclusividad de otro sitio, yo me despido y nos leemos hasta otra, adieu.


	2. Entra la chica del futuro

Hola a todos los lectores, tras dejar un margen de días suficientes, llego la hora de un nuevo capitulo de este fic, les recuerdo que si actualize pronto, es porque esto ya estaba escrito hace 3 años, pero bueno, empecemos para ver, como continuara todo esto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak. Excepto los oc's del fic, que si son de mi propiedad.

Si ven un *, son notas de autor, que se aclararan al final de todo el capitulo.

Capitulo 2: Entra la chica del futuro.

Continuando donde acabo el capitulo anterior, era de noche aun. Nos encontramos en la cueva reflejos, en el mismo lugar donde se lleva a cabo la vigilancia de los universos y el tiempo. Todos estaban en un mismo lugar, reunidos para hablar sobre el incidente por el que estaban pasando, respecto a la misteriosa ruptura del tiempo.

—Muy bien caballeros. Estamos reunidos aquí, para teorizar y pensar, que fue lo que sucedió con esa ruptura en el tiempo —dijo Hal, el que dirigía esas personas, y vigilaba el tiempo y sus universos, a pesar de una edad relativamente algo corta.

—Esto es misterioso, ¿Qué pudo haber causado todo esto? —pregunto un trabajador*

—Yo pienso que alguien utilizo algún pokémon como Celebi, para viajar en el tiempo —otro mas soltó su hipótesis.

—Lo dudo, esto parece mas como si alguien hubiese violado las leyes del espacio– tiempo, por que de haber sido Celebi, tuvo que haber pasado por Dialga. O para decirlo mas claro, no creo que alguien haya hecho tal cosa con tal pokémon. Debe haber otra razón —dijo otro de los trabajadores.

—Si fue una ruptura en nuestra línea temporal. No creen que Dialga y Palkia empezaron a pelear o algo así —alguien mas hablo, plantando otra teoría.

—No, de lo contrario, seria una catástrofe mayor. Esto es no es mucho, si no, ya estuviésemos en un gigantesco lio —otro trabajador, contradijo esa teoría —¿Usted que piensa, señor?

—No fue algo natural, ni nada que un pokémon pudo haber ocasionado. Por lo que creo, alguien esta creando un aparato, que de alguna manera puede manipular y controlar el tiempo. Y esa persona, habrá causado esa ruptura en nuestra línea —dijo Hal, presentando su idea, y creer que fue lo que ocurrió.

—Puede que tengas razón. No es nada natural un viaje en el tiempo así por que si, y no hay manera que ningún pokémon pudo haber estado involucrado. Por lo tanto, tu idea tiene bastantes puntos a favor —uno de los varios vigilantes, le dio la razón a su jefe.

—¿Pero, que podemos hacer ante esta situación? —pregunto alguien mas.

—Hay que encontrar esa maquina, la persona que llego a nuestro tiempo, al responsable, y estabilizar nuevamente todo —propuso otro vigilante mas.

—Si, debemos hacer eso. ¿Pero… quien ira? Nadie debe despegarse de su puesto y trabajo —comento alguien mas, cuando alguien tomo la iniciativa de hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Yo iré. Iré a buscar a esas personas, y resolver este problema —el joven jefe y vigilante, se pospuso para salir a la búsqueda de todo.

—Pero señor, usted no puede salir. No sabríamos que hacer sin usted, y seria mala la ausencia de la cabeza de la vigilancia —uno de sus varios subordinados, le recalco el por que, el no debería salir.

—Por eso mismo iré. además, mi padre hubiera hecho lo mismo, si aun estuviera aquí y estuviéramos en el mismo problema. Estarán bien sin mi, por demás, mi posición para vigilar no es nada. Ya que ustedes son los que están mas al pendiente de las cosas, solo les pido que confíen en mi —hablo Hal, intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus trabajadores.

—Esta bien. Confiamos en ti, y que llegaras al fondo de todo esto, así puedes ir. Pero antes de buscar, debes ir al puesto del viejo Rick, en ciudad lumiose. para que te de algún invento para que se te facilite la búsqueda de la persona prófuga en el tiempo —comento un trabajador.

—¿Y para que necesito un invento suyo? ¿No creen que puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta —hablo Hal.

—Es que de las millones y miles de personas, ¿Cómo vas a saber quien no es de este tiempo? necesitaras algo para que no se te complique la búsqueda —dijo otro de sus subordinados explicando el motivo.

—Vaya, tienes razón. Bueno, entonces ya me voy, deséenme suerte —dijo Hal, despidiéndose de todos los que estaban ahí, mientras se dirigía a otro lugar, que no era una salida normal.

—¿a dónde vas? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Este es un túnel subterráneo hacia Lumiose, esto me llevara mas pronto. Lo curioso, es que ni mi padre ni nadie mas lo ha usado —explico el jefe del lugar.

—¿Y que hacia ahí todo el tiempo? —pregunto un trabajador del oji verde.

—No se, supongo que fue para alguna emergencia. Pero ahora si estamos en una, así que adiós, hagan un buen trabajo mientras yo no estoy —dijo Hal, mientras abría la entrada del túnel, para luego bajar bajo tierra, yéndose definitivamente del lugar.

—¡Buena suerte, señor! —todos exclamaron, deseándole suerte a su jefe. Y luego, cada uno volvió a su puesto correspondiente, continuando con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en ciudad Lumiose, concretamente en el mismo centro pokémon. Se veía a esa misteriosa chica, entrando al centro pokémon.

—Bienvenida al centro pokémon —la enfermera Joy, saludo amablemente, a quien acaba de entrar.

—Bueno, aun no se que sucedió, pero como es tarde, voy a pasar la noche aquí —se dijo a si misma, mientras iba con la enfermera Joy. Una vez le entrego la llave su habitación, se dispuso a ir a las habitaciones, las cuales estaban arriba del edificio. Cuando subió arriba, vio algo que la dejo sorprendida. Estaba viendo a nuestro grupo de héroes.

—¿En serio guardaras esa cosa? ¿No crees que después de que exploto, ya no va a funcionar? —pregunto Serena, a su amigo de cuatro lentes.

—Es la primera vez que no se desintegra después de explotar, esto lo tengo que guardar, y ver si luego puedo repararla —contesto Clemont, quien guardo su fallido invento de ver el futuro.

—Es histórico que no se haya desintegrado, ¿No te sientes orgulloso, hermano? —dijo Bonnie, pareciendo sonar como una broma.

—Tampoco exageres, solo que no se ha desintegrado, que eso es nuevo —contesto Clemont a su hermanita.

—Bueno, mejor descansemos para mañana, y mejor antes de que sea tarde —dijo Ash, mientras el grupo asintió.

—Entonces andando, señor campeón de la liga Kalos —dijo Serena, en un tono de juego, dando algo de vergüenza al campeón.

—Creo que tardare en que me llamen así —ahora dijo Ash, en el mismo estado y empezando a rascarse la nuca, mientras sus acompañantes soltaban unas risas, y luego de eso, entraron a la habitación.

—Vaya, mamá y papá se ven mas jóvenes. Espera, si ellos están aquí, y se ven mas jóvenes, ¿eso quiere decir… estoy en el pasado? —se pregunto esa chica, que estaba viendo al grupo de cuatro a escondidas. Pero algo aquí era algo raro, ¿Por qué se refirió a Ash y a Serena, como sus padres? ¿Y ella realmente venia del futuro? Realmente, si era hija de ambos chicos, que era del futuro, que Ash vio en la maquina de Clemont, pero una pregunta mas importante, ¿Como es que ella llego del futuro hasta esta presente época?

En otra parte de la ciudad, se veía como una tapadera, como si de una alcantarilla se tratase, pero no era una alcantarilla real. Hal emergía del túnel subterráneo que tomo desde su cuartel hasta ciudad lumiose.

—Vaya, llegue mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a donde ese viejo para que me ayude —se dijo Hal a si mismo. Empezando a caminar por la ciudad. Cuando en solo 2 cuadras, llego a una casa corriente, pero por dentro, era otra cosa. El sabia donde se ubicaba la casa, puesto a que el viejo Rick, era un amigo de su padre. Abrió la puerta sin avisar, y entro, viendo a un señor viejo, literalmente, con una barba y cabello canoso, pero con partes de color negro. Se veía a ese señor con una maquina.

—Maldito aparato, ya no funciona para nada. Vienes aquí para que te ayude a estabilizar el tiempo —dijo Rick, comentando lo que quería.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Qué acaso también predices el futuro? —pregunto Hal, algo sorprendido por esas palabras.

—No tonto, tus trabajadores me informaron de la situación. Claro que puedo ayudarte con uno de mis inventos, que te será útil para poder arreglar el problema. Pero primero limpia todo el lugar para mañana en la mañana, y espero ver todo limpio cuando despierte, ahora ponte manos a la obra —ordeno el viejo una condición para que Hal tuviese ese invento, mientras se retiraba a otro lugar.

—No puede ser —dijo un Hal, muy desanimado, por hacer limpieza hogareña en la noche —bueno, lo que sea para la normalización del tiempo —ese desanimo se convirtió en motivación, y empezó a trabajar en esa limpieza del hogar de Rick.

Al día siguiente, en el centro pokémon donde nuestros héroes estaban. Ash estaba empezando a despertar. De la somnolencia, con sus manos, toco algo que estaba en su cama con el. Lo que tocaba, era los cabellos de una cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto? Se siente suave y sedoso —se pregunto Ash, queriendo saber que estaba tocando. Al voltear su cara al lado contrario a el que estaba, llega a ver a esa persona, quien estaba muy cerca suyo en su cama.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo alegremente. Ash salto de la cama de un susto, no solo por ver a esa persona, si no, por que se parecía a alguien mas que estaba con el.

—¡¿Q-Q-Quien eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! —pregunto Ash, muy asustado por la presencia de esa persona.

—¿Ash, que sucede? —pregunto Serena, mientras se despertaba como los hermanos rubios. Al ver a la chica, que para ellos, y Ash, era misteriosa. Quedaron con la misma impresión que Ash

—¡¿Quién es ella? ¡¿Como entro aquí?! ¡¿Y que hace con Ash en su cama?! —preguntaron los tres recién despertados, con la misma reacción que su amigo.

—Perdón, creo que tuve que haberme presentado ayer anoche —dijo la niña, de la cual, nadie conocía.

—Espera… —dijo Serena, mientras se acercaba a la chica misterio, y empezaba a verla —Esta niña se parece mucho a mi, en todos los aspectos —volvió a decir, sorprendida por esa observación.

—Eso me dicen muy seguido. Mi nombre es Satoko Ketchum, me alegra verte aquí, mamá —la chica, de nombre Satoko, se presento, para luego ir a abrazar a su "madre". la misma quedo muy roja y nerviosa, con el hecho de que le llamara mamá, y que encima, tuviera el apellido Ketchum. El resto también reacciono sin creer lo que pasaba.

—E-E-Espera. ¿Dices que soy tu madre? ¿Y como dijiste que te apellidabas? —pregunto Serena en el mismo estado, el apellido de su "hija"

—Ketchum, el es mi papá, y soy su hija del futuro. Aunque aun no se como pare al pasado —respondió Satoko, señalando a su "padre" Ash, quien quedo en completo shock, al igual que los casi todos los demás. excepto por Serena, ya que esta se desmayo muy roja, al saber que en el futuro, tenia una hija con ese chico, a el que tanto apreciaba, o mejor dicho, amaba.

—Por Arceus, creo que hable muy pronto, ¿No? —dijo Satoko, muy inocente por lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en la casa del viejo Rick. Se veía a Hal, en una silla durmiendo, con unos artículos de limpieza en las manos. El había terminado su labor de limpiar, a cambio de ese invento, terminando muy cansado, y cayendo dormido.

—Al fin acabe, pero valdrá la pena —dijo Hal, empezando a levantarse, tanto de la silla, como del sueño. Unos segundos después, el anciano inventor salió de su habitación —Mire, ya acabe de limpiar todo el lugar, ahora deme mi invento —pidió el chico, de una manera algo desesperada.

—Esta bien, solo espera que lo saque de los cajones de acá abajo, un momento —dijo el llamado "viejo Rick", agachándose a los cajones de su mostrador, para sacar una maquina pequeña, con una pantalla táctil —Aquí tienes, este es un rastreador de tiempo. Lo que hace, es que pueda detectar personas no pertenecientes a esta época, el radar detectara a alguna irregularidad del tiempo, sea donde te encuentres —explico Rick, el funcionamiento del aparato, una vez se lo entrego a Hal.

—¿Y como hiciste un invento así? —pregunto Hal, ¿Cómo es que algo así iba a funcionar?

—Es secreto, pero digamos que tu padre, ayudo en algo a su desarrollo. Así que ya tienes lo que querías, empieza a buscar, hasta que llegues al fondo de todo —dijo Rick, queriendo despedir a Hal.

—De acuerdo. adiós, y gracias por el invento —dijo Hal, mientras se iba del lugar, a la calle de la ciudad —Bien, es la hora de empezar a buscar a esa persona, y arreglar este problema —volvió a decir, empezando a caminar, y encendiendo el aparato que recién recibió. Había un problema muy serio que solucionar, y ahora, debe llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Continuara…

*No me puedo dar la libertad de dar nombres a todos esos personajes, así que solo nos referiremos a ellos como trabajadores u otro sinónimos de eso

Y aquí terminamos el capitulo dos de este nuevo fic. Y hoy, ya vimos quien es Satoko, una de los muchos personajes que aparecerá; ella viene representando, este mismo fic, y no otro de los anteriores publicados. La historia, si, pretende ser de este estilo de fics, de hijas que van al pasado por alguna razón, y se encuentran casualmente con Ash y sus respectivas madres. Me daban ganas de hacerlo y mucho, así que con esto, ya sabemos por donde van los tiros, pues me gustan este tipo de fics. Y ya verán como las demás chicas llegaran, con todo y sus hijas, ¿Qué como se conectaran los otros fics con este? Lo sabrán en futuros capítulos.

Y eso si, el harem no será demasiado grande, así que no se preocupen por eso, no será demasiado grande.

It's correspondence time!

Cristhian: Digamos que si, esa es la idea, y mira que hasta ahora, nunca pensé en esa comparativa de el spider-verse con el fic, y creo que en algo se pueden parecer.

Y dicho esto, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. No olviden dejar sus comentarios o favoritos, siempre leemos sus opiniones, y gracias por las de el capitulo pasado. Y sin mas que decir, me despido y nos leemos hasta otra, adieu.


	3. Conociendo al vigilante del tiempo

Hola a todos lectores, es la hora de un nuevo capitulo de este proyecto. En fin, prepárense que el capitulo de hoy, bueno, ya lo verán ustedes. Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar unas cositas. Y es que las edades de los personajes serán: Ash, Serena, Clemont tienen 16 años, Bonnie tiene 8 años, Satoko tiene 11 años, y Hal, como dije antes, 19 años. Y demás personajes que aparecerán, tanto las próximas chicas como sus hijas, eso se dirá cuando llegue su momento. Ahora si, otras notas al final de capitulo, y comencemos con esto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak. Salvo los oc's de la historia, que si son totalmente míos.

Capitulo 3: Conociendo al vigilante del tiempo y la niña del futuro.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el mismo lugar, es decir, en la habitación. Estaban intentando hacer que Serena, reaccionara después de ese desmayo que tuvo, a causa de su "hija", de ella y Ash.

—Vamos mamá, despierta. ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado así? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —pregunto Satoko, pareciendo que no sabia que paso.

—Pues le dijiste que eres su hija y de Ash. Como no se iba a desmayar con eso —Bonnie fue quien le contesto.

—Bueno, hay que intentar despertarla —dijo Ash, queriendo retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

—Papá, ¿Y si la despiertas como en las mañanas cuando aún sigue dormida? —la otra oji azul, propuso a su padre algo.

—¿Y como la despierto en las mañanas cuando sigue dormida? ¿Y por que me sigues diciendo que soy tu padre? ¿No tienes alguna prueba que lo demuestre? —Ash quería pruebas de que si ella era realmente su hija, y si venia del futuro.

—¿Que no ves cuanto me parezco a mamá? ¿Mis ojos y mi cabello? Además de mis marcas en mis mejillas, claramente las saque de ti. —dijo Satoko, describiendo sus rasgos físicos, para que pudiera convencer a Ash de su parentesco.

—Cierto, tu parecido con Serena es impresionante, además de mis marcas ¿Pero o tienes otra prueba? —pregunto Ash, que aunque parecía convencido con esa prueba, quería saber si tenia algo mas. Mientras tanto, Serena, ya estaba recuperando la conciencia, después de aquel desmayo.

—Chicos, creo que tuve un sueño demasiado raro. Una niña dijo que era hija mía y de Ash, creo que fue solo un sueño —dijo Serena, ya despierta y consiente, comentando que había tenido un sueño nada común. Pero al ver a la misma niña, no podía creer que estaba en la realidad.

—Ah, mamá. Que bueno que ya despertaras —dijo Satoko, dirigiéndose a su madre ya consiente.

—¡¿En serio esto es real?! ¡¿No tiene alguna prueba que lo demuestre?! —pregunto la artista pokémon, en un tono que representaba algo de impaciencia.

—Eso queremos. Nos dio una prueba, pero necesitamos mas. Le estamos pidiendo que nos de otra —dijo el de gafas, explicando lo que pasaba.

—Si eso no es suficiente, entonces… ¡bueno, no tengo nada mas! ¡pero no les estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo ni siquiera se como llegue al pasado, y los encontré de casualidad aquí, pero ustedes si son mis padres! —dijo Satoko, quien aunque no tenia ninguna prueba mas certera, quería demostrar la verdad sin nada eso.

—Lo tengo. Lo que podríamos hacer, es hacerle una prueba de ADN, de esa manera sabremos si nos esta diciendo la verdad —Clemont propuso una idea, que podría ser la mejor.

—Entonces que estamos esperando. Vamos a eso —dijo Ash, para que luego todos se vistieran para salir de la habitación, a hacer esa prueba de ADN, para ver si todo este asunto era real.

Luego de una medía hora, mientras tanto afuera del centro pokémon.

—¿Nada aun? He estado recorriendo como 10 calles con este aparato encendido, y no hay señales de algo anormal aquí. No se si ese viejo me estafo o este aparato no tiene buen funcionamiento —dijo Hal, sonando algo frustrado, por que no encontraba lo que quería —Bueno, creo que tomare un descanso aquí y proseguiré la búsqueda después.

El líder de la vigilancia del tiempo y universos, se dirigió al centro pokémon y posteriormente entro al edificio. Una vez dentro, llego a sentarse a uno de los tantos sillones del lugar, para ponerse a descansar, y eso significaba, dormir, sin nada mas que importarle, quería descansar después de una exhaustiva búsqueda sin éxito.

Por otra parte, nuestro grupo principal, estaban con una cara de completa sorpresa y shock, salvo una niña de cabello miel y ojos azules. Estaban entrando de vuelta al centro pokémon.

—No… puede ser, ¿Entonces si nos decías la verdad? —dijo un Ash, aun con la sorpresa, debido a que la prueba de ADN, lo confirmo.

—Ven, les dije que no mentía —dijo Satoko, quien afirmaba que era verdad todo.

—A-A-Aun así, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunto Serena, quien estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, por que lo de su hija con Ash, era un realidad a futuro.

—Les digo que aún no lo se. Yo estaba en mi viaje en una ruta lejana de aquí, cuando de repente y de la nada aparecí aquí. Y al verlos a ustedes, se me hacia raro verlos mas jovenes, y deduje que estaba en el pasado y así fue —contesto Satoko, explicando que ni ella sabia, como llego al pasado.

—Por cierto, Satoko… ¿Cómo es tu futuro? ¿Mi hermano se casó con alguien en el futuro? —pregunto una Bonnie, demasiado curiosa, sabiendo que tenia a alguien del futuro, ¿Por qué no preguntar eso?

—Bonnie, no creo que debas preguntar esas cosas, y menos a alguien que viene de otra época —reclamo Clemont a su hermanita.

—Que ocurrente como siempre, tía Bonnie. Realmente no quisiera hablar del futuro, como que eso seria un poco, como decirlo… no quiero incomodarlos a todos —Satoko explico, el por que no quería hablar de su futuro.

—No te preocupes, no te estamos obligando, si quieres, puedes contarnos en otro momento —dijo Ash, calmando a su confirmada hija.

—Tienes razón, no te sientas obligada a contarnos, si tu no quieres, no hay problema —ahora hablo su madre, Serena, diciendo las mismas palabras.

—Que alivio, entonces si les parece, luego les cuento, ¿Están de acuerdo? —dijo Satoko, mientras todos asintieron, salvo Serena, que ella, estaba algo ansiosa por escuchar ese futuro que tenia con Ash.

—¿Mamá, te sientes bien? Te miras muy ansiosa —pregunto la de cabello color miel, a la otra de cabello de igual color.

—No, no es nada, hija. No te preocupes —contesto Serena, aparentando estar tranquila, pero en su interior, se veía esa ansiedad y curiosidad, de saber aquel futuro —De acuerdo. Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo —Satoko aviso al grupo, y se fue en dirección a los baños del edificio.

Mientras en otra parte del edificio. Hal aun seguía dormido, cuando un ruido en particular lo despertó, y ese era su dispositivo de rastreo, el cual había detectado una irregularidad del tiempo al fin.

—¡Finalmente, tengo que seguirlo y encontrarlo! —exclamo el mismo castaño, levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar donde su aparato lo indicaba. Después de un poco de caminar, se paro en donde estaban los baños del centro pokémon, la señal era mas fuerte en el baño de mujeres.

—Rayos, no puedo entrar ahí, pero la señal la detecta ahí. Creo que iré al baño, ya después continuo con esto —después de decir esto, fue a la puerta de su derecha, entrando al sanitario masculino. Minutos después, este salió del baño, por la misma puerta, pero al mismo tiempo, Satoko también salió al mismo tiempo de su baño, estando los dos frente a frente. El dispositivo emitía un ruido diferente, que significaba que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

—¡Con que eres tu! Vendrás conmigo ahora —dijo Hal, intentando agarrar a la chica, pero esta lo evito.

—¡Ni loca, no se quien eres, pero no creas que iré con un desconocido, y no se que es lo que quieres de mi! —dijo Satoko, negándose a ir con Hal.

—¡Es por el bien de todos, el tuyo y el mío también, por favor! —el líder de la vigilancia, trato de convencer a la chica del futuro.

—¡Intenta hacer un movimiento, no temo usar esto contra ti. Y si quisiera, mis padres podrían hablar contigo —dijo Satoko, sacando una pokébola suya.

—No creas que me intimidarían tus padres, y dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego —replico Hal, quien también saco una pokébola perteneciente a el. Parecía que iba a comenzar un caos aquí, las actitudes entre los dos lo apuntaba. Y esto no fue desapercibido por un grupo en particular.

—¿Oigan, qué esta sucediendo aquí? —pregunto Clemont, viendo con cierta preocupación el escenario. Ash y sus amigos, habían escuchado tan intensa escena, en cuanto al ruido, claro.

—¿Qué pasa Satoko? ¿Qué haces con este tipo? —pregunto Serena, con respecto a lo que esta haciendo su hija.

—Justo a tiempo mamá, este tipo me quería agarrar y llevarme a no se donde, y hacer no se que —Satoko le dijo a su madre lo que pasaba, mientras se acercaba a Serena a abrazarla. Al escucharla, solo pudo dar una cara de enojo.

—No piensen mal de mi, no soy un ladrón, ni nadie que secuestra niñ… Un momento, ¿Ella es tu madre? —pregunto Hal, con cierto grado de confusión —¿Qué no eres muy joven para ser eso?

—Si, si lo soy, pero como podría decirlo, a mi me tomo por sorpresa esto también. Hoy en la mañana, apareció de la nada, acostada en la cama de su padre —Serena explicaba algo nerviosa, lo que estaba pasando.

—De acuerdo, raro. ¿Y quien es el padre? —pregunto Hal, queriendo saber la identidad del padre de Satoko.

—Yo soy el padre, y también, ni yo ni nadie, tenemos idea de que esta pasando aquí —dijo Ash, metiéndose en la conversación.

—¿Alguna prueba que tengan de que ella sea su hija? Son demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, y por si no fuera raro, ella parece tener unos nueve años —Hal pregunto por una prueba, que demostrara que decían la verdad.

—Tengo once, de hecho. Y en la mañana, fuimos a que me hicieran una prueba de ADN. Y la prueba salió totalmente de 100 —la de cabello castaño menor, dijo que habían tomado una prueba para determinar si era cierto.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora que los veo a ambos —Hal empezó a analizar a la familia Ketchum, con tal de encontrar el parentesco —Si, se ve que tiene rasgos similares de ambos, así que si les creo.

—¿Pero, para que la querías llevar contigo? —pregunto Serena.

—Bueno, ¿No se si estén consientes que ella no es de esta época? —pregunto el castaño, si sabían que Satoko era del futuro.

—Si nos lo dijo, que ella venia del futuro, y no sabe como llego aquí —hablo Clemont, contestando por todos esa pregunta.

—Con que no sabe como llego hasta aquí… quiero que me sigan, por favor.

—Espera, ¿Tu quien eres? —pregunto Ash, la identidad del otro chico.

—Ah si, lo siento, aún no me he presentado. Soy Hal, heredero del puesto de mi padre como líder y vigilante principal del tiempo y sus múltiples universos. Que de hecho, esa es mi posición actual —Hal se presento ante el grupo, quien veía muy extrañado al recién presentado —Ahora si, síganme, en el camino les explicare la situación.

El líder de la vigilancia, hizo una seña de síganme, mientras empezaba a caminar. El grupo le siguió el paso, pero todo esto les seguía pareciendo aún mas extraño, primero el encuentro con Satoko, y ahora la presencia de Hal y todo lo que había dicho antes.

Una vez saliendo del centro pokémon, empezaron a seguir a Hal, quien tenia un rumbo fijo, pero sus acompañantes, no sabían donde era, ni que es lo que estaba sucediendo, se les estaba haciendo cada vez mas raro todo esto.

Algo de caminata después, habían llegado a la misma "alcantarilla" en la que Hal salió a la ciudad, de su guarida. Sin perder tiempo, le pidió a Ash y sus grupo, que se metieran y lo siguieran. Hubo muchas dudas de hacerlo o no, pero finalmente aceptaron, le siguieron el paso y se metieron dentro de la dichosa alcantarilla.

Una vez dentro, y luego de aún mas caminata, y siguiendo a Hal, no era lo que ellos imaginaban, pues creían ver una cloaca cualquiera, pero no, esto era demasiado diferente a lo que habían visto antes.

—Entonces, mi padre decía que los diferentes universos y sus tiempos, eran muy posibles de existir. Esto es muy cierto, ya que durante años, el, pero ahora yo, y sus hombres, se encargan de la vigilancia de que ambas cosas, estén en constante orden y equilibrio, y hasta ahora, no hemos tenido problemas de ningún tipo, pero claro, ahora tenemos un lío terrible —dijo Hal, quien solo hablaba y hablaba, mientras estaba caminando con el grupo.

—¡Podría dejar de hablar un momento, durante el camino solo has hablado sobre tu padre y tu trabajo! —reclamo Satoko, quien parecía cansada de lo que escuchaba.

—Lo siento, creo que no medí mis palabras y hable un poco de mas. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, no me han dicho sus nombres ni nada —dijo Hal, añadiendo que sus acompañantes se presentaran.

—Cierto, yo soy Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta, campeón de la liga pokémon de kalos. Y el es mi compañero Pikachu—el azabache, se presento a el y a su pokémon.

—Mi nombre es Serena, soy artista pokémon —ahora Serena se presento.

—Soy Clemont, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose —ahora fue turno del rubio.

—Mi nombre es Bonnie, y este es el pequeño Dedene —la pequeña ahora le toco presentarse, y también a Dedene, quien salió de la bolsa, para presentarse (Si se preguntan por Puni–chan, pues digamos que ya no esta con Bonnie)

—Por ultimo, soy Satoko Ketchum, entrenadora pokémon y vengo del futuro —por ultimo, la hija de Ash y Serena se presento.

—¿Eres entrenadora pokémon? ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? ¿Tienes meta de ser maestra pokémon? —Ash pregunto con cierto entusiasmo algunas cosas.

—Si, quiero llegar a serlo, y actualmente tengo tres medallas, mira —Satoko respondió afirmativamente las preguntas de su padre, mientras sacaba su estuche de medallas. Se podía ver las medallas voltaje, insecto y muro, respectivamente.

—Increíble, esa es mi hija —dijo Ash, como un padre mostrándose orgulloso de su hija. Aunque realmente, así estaba la cosa. La chica del futuro, solo dijo un simple gracias, mostrándose algo avergonzada por las palabras del oji café.

—¿Y por que no decidiste ser artista pokémon como tu madre? —pregunto Serena, quien mostraba curiosidad, del por que si es igual a su madre, ¿Por qué no hacia los mismo que ella?

—Es que me gustaba mas la idea de ser como papá, por eso decidí ser entrenadora, para convertirme en maestra pokémon, y superar a papá en un combate —contesto Satoko, mostrando el mismo entusiasmo que Ash.

—Bueno, ya hablaran del futuro luego, no tenemos todo el día y ahí que seguir caminando —dijo Hal, interviniendo e insistiendo que continuaran el camino. Los cinco asintieron y continuaron caminando.

—Oye Hal, aún no nos has dicho a donde vamos, y que es lo que esta sucediendo —pregunto Clemont, queriendo saber las intenciones del castaño.

—Vamos a mi guarida, mi lugar de trabajo. Ya daré mas detalles cuando lleguemos, que realmente, ya no queda nada —contesto Hal, para luego señalar a unas luces que se veían en el piso —De hecho, ya hemos llegado.

Continuara…

Y con esto, terminamos el capitulo de hoy, que posiblemente el próximo. Como vimos, el grupo al fin conoce a Hal, y en el próximo capitulo, mas detalles del futuro de Satoko, y el idear la solución para arreglar el problema del tiempo, y mucho mas, espérenlo, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir hoy, ninguna aclaración o noticia, así que espero este capitulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Yo me despido y nos leemos hasta otra, adieu.


	4. Relatos del futuro

Hola a todos los lectores, nuevo capitulo de este fic, ahora seremos testigos, del futuro donde Satoko vive, sus relatos con sus padres, y algunas cosas mas, así que comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak, los oc's si son de mi propiedad.

Capitulo 4: Relatos del futuro

Luego de que muchas cosas sucedieran, según nuestros protagónicos, raras.

Los seis estaban aún dentro de las falsas alcantarillas, cerca de un destino fijo arriba suyo.

—Bien, es aquí mismo a dónde vamos —dijo Hal, mientras indicaba con su dedo el lugar donde debían ir. El mismo subió una escalera pegada en la pared, para abrir algo que estaba cerrado por dentro —Vengan, ¿Que están esperando?

—Perdón, pero esto es demasiado raro —dijo Ash, tomando la palabra.

—Ya le diré los detalles luego, ahora síganme —contesto Hal. El grupo de Ash, aunque aún tenía demasiadas dudas, decidieron seguir el camino indicado, para ver que sucedería.

Una vez ya arriba, dentro de la guarida de la vigilancia, todos los subordinados de Hal, al ver que había regresado, todos no evitaron sentirse aliviados y contentos, debido a que su jefe volvió. Dos personas se fueron de sus puestos, y fueron a donde el jefe.

—Que bueno que regresa, Señor. ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscamos? —pregunto uno de esos subordinados.

—Si, lo encontré, solo necesitamos un método para devolverla a su tiempo —contesto Hal, a esa persona.

—¿Y… en donde esta la persona esa? —pregunto el otro trabajador, queriendo saber esa información.

—Esta aquí conmigo, justo allá —Hal se volteo, y señalo al grupo, concretamente a la de cabello castaño claro menor.

—Ehh… si, yo soy esa persona —dijo Satoko, levantando la mano y afirmando como si nada le importara.

—Bien, pero aún no sabemos como llego hasta aquí, ¿Qué hiciste para aparecer en este tiempo? —pregunto un trabajador.

—Ella ni siquiera lo sabe, así que no se moleste en preguntarle eso —dijo Ash, respondiendo por su hija.

—Espere… ¡¿No es usted el campeón de la liga Kalos?! —volvió a preguntar algo, pero esta vez a Ash. El mismo solo asintió —Vaya… ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿Y que tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Es que, el es padre de la que vino del futuro —dijo el castaño oscuro, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡¿Padre?! ¿Y entonces quien es su madre?

—Ella es su madre, los dos con su hija, que aún no nace, pero esta aquí —dijo Bonnie, arrastrando a Serena, quien estaba demasiado sonrojada.

—Bonnie, no presiones tanto aquí, que luego el ambiente… —decía Clemont, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Tranquilo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, es todo.

—Bien… como veo que es alguien que aún no ha nacido en esta época, supongo que no tendríamos problemas tan graves, ¿Verdad, jefe? —pregunto un trabajador del tiempo espacio.

—La verdad no, mil veces peor, si alguno de ellos, o yo, o ustedes, o alguna otra persona perteneciente a esta época, llegara del futuro, ahí hubiéramos tenido un problema terrible —contesto Hal. Como Satoko no era perteneciente a la época actual, no habría graves problemas con ella, para suerte de ellos.

—Quiere decir… ¿Si mi yo del futuro estuviera conmigo y suelto… Tendríamos un gran problema? —pregunto Ash, sobre todo lo que escuchó.

—Exacto, pero debido a que tu hija esta aquí, no es perteneciente a esta época, podremos estar mas tranquilos.

—Y jefe… ¿En donde esta ese famoso artefacto que teorizó? —pregunto el segundo subordinado.

—Cierto, se me olvido preguntar por eso

—¿Artefacto? —el grupo de Ash, preguntaron al unísono, todos los cinco integrantes.

—Verán, nosotros creemos que la ruptura en el tiempo, se debe a que fue a causa de una maquina —explico Hal, lo que ellos creían que ocasiono todo.

—¿Ruptura en el tiempo? —volvieron a preguntar, aún sin entenderlo del todo bien.

—O para decirlo mas fácil. La máquina ocasiono que Satoko llegara a este tiempo, ya que no pudo haber llegado por que si, o por otra causa mas —el jefe volvió a explicar, pero con palabras que ellos entendieran mejor, y así fue.

—¿Usted cree que llegue hasta acá con un artefacto? —pregunto la hija de Ash y Serena, del futuro.

—Creemos que es lo mas posible. Pero al grano, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea sobre esa posible maquina? —pregunto Hal al grupo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Clemont, crees que tu invento para ver el futuro, tuvo algo que ver? —pregunto Serena, al inventor.

—No lo se, lo dudo bastante, que algo particularmente pequeño, haya hecho todo esto —contesto Clemont, negando esa posibilidad.

—Espera, ¿Creaste un aparato para ver el futuro? —pregunto Hal. A lo que Clemont asintió —¿Y como para que lo querías?

—Es que queríamos ver, que futuro tendría Ash, y tenía esta máquina ya construida desde mucho antes —contesto Clemont, el motivo del por que uso dicha maquina.

—Ahora que recuerdo. En la máquina, vi en el futuro a Serena, a Satoko y a mi —dijo Ash, mencionando lo que vio en su futuro.

—¿Entones... es posible, que el artefacto de Clemont si tuvo algo que ver —ahora hablo Serena.

—Una pregunta Clemont, ¿Aun tienes ese artefacto? Quisiera que le hicieran una revisión, y verla más a fondo —Hal le pidió al rubio, que le entregara dicho artefacto.

—Claro, solo espérenme para sacarlo —Clemont aceptó esa petición, y posteriormente, saco el artefacto, el cual se veía chamuscado, debido a que este explotó.

—¿Es ese el artefacto? Es muy pequeño, y parece que exploto —Hal pregunto sobre dicho artefacto, y también menciono su estado, a la vez que lo recibía en sus manos.

—De hecho, todo es cierto. Es pequeño y exploto, al igual que todos los demás inventos de mi hermano —Bonnie tomo la palabra, afirmando las dudas del castaño.

—Bueno, no importa. Llévalo a que lo chequen, quiero un reporte y detalles en cuanto terminen —Hal pidió a uno de sus subordinados, mientras le entregaba la maquina, a lo cual esa persona, acepto y se fue a otro lugar, para que se hiciera esa revisión.

—Espere, ¿En donde estamos exactamente? —pregunto Ash. Sabían que estaban en una guarida, ¿Pero sabían donde estaba ubicada?

—Bueno, para ser mas claro. Estamos en una cueva algo oculta, dentro de la cueva de los espejos —contesto Hal, revelando mejor la ubicación donde estaban. Dicha respuesta, dejo a todos sorprendidos, preguntando por que en ese lugar, que el grupo ya había estado en el pasado —Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero…

—¡No, explíquenos, no importa si toma demasiado tiempo! —dijo Satoko, queriendo escuchar la explicación.

—De acuerdo. Yo y mi equipo se encarga de vigilar el tiempo, y los diferentes universos que existen, y que estos estén en completo orden y equilibrio, ya que tenemos una infinidad de universos alternativos, aparte del nuestro. La teoría dice, que hay distintos mundos en los portales, en los espejos, de esta cueva. Así que esta ubicación, nos permite conectarnos con estos, y ver como están. En palabras mas claras, esta cueva, es la base para vigilar los múltiples universos existentes —Hal explico, de una manera que la haría un maestro.

—No entendí bien lo que acaba de decir —dijo Ash, sin entender la explicación.

—Creo que aquí nadie entendió —dijo Bonnie, estando igual de confundida que el resto.

—A ver, lo que quiere decir. Es que estando en esta cueva, puede vigilar todos los universos existentes, debido a los portales que estos llevan a otro universo distinto al nuestro —hablo Clemont, intentando entender más dicha hipótesis.

—Exacto —afirmo Hal, mientras hacía señalaba con su dedo índice —síganme por acá.

El mismo señalo donde ir, mientras el grupo asintió y lo siguieron.

—Esto se vuelve cada vez mas extraño, ¿No lo creen? —pregunto el azabache.

—Pero si queremos saber lo que sucede, lo mejor será seguirle —ahora le toco hablar a el cuatro ojos.

—Papá, esto me da mala espina, creo que lo mejor será escapar de aquí —dijo Satoko, quien estaba aferrada a la camisa de Ash, estaba muy cerca de el.

—No te preocupes, estaremos contigo siempre, no temas —le dijo Ash, mostrando algo de su lado paterno, y si, tiene de eso.

—Además, si no sabes como llegaste, lo mejor será que nos diga todo lo que sucedió —dijo Serena, quien tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Dichas palabras, hicieron que su hija, se tranquilizara un poco mas.

Todos se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras, siguiendo a Hal, hacia donde el quería ir.

—Ya llegamos. Si miran este gran monitor de aquí. Es donde yo me ocupo de vigilar el tiempo y los universos, este siendo un monitor mas grande y general, se puede señalar un universo en especial, con solo escribir las coordenadas del mismo. Pero este gran monitor, esta conectado con una conexión especial, muy de bajo del suelo de esta cueva. Donde mi padre encontró un núcleo especial, el cual si conectamos, tenemos la base para poder vigilar los universos y hacer nuestro trabajo —Hal siguió explicando, pero el grupo veía esa explicación, como si alguien quisiera explicar la teoría del universo.

—¡¿Y que mas sigue?! —exclamo todo el grupo, pareciendo perder un poco la paciencia.

—¿Ven esta línea amarilla en el monitor? —pregunto Hal, a lo cual los demás asintieron —Bien, este es nuestro universo, pero como ven, esta línea no esta del todo recta, debido a que el tiempo sufrió una irregularidad, nuestro tiempo no es nada estable. Así que, hay que arreglar la continuidad del espacio tiempo, concretamente, restablecer el tiempo.

Termino de hablar, revelando su intención y objetivo, pero parece que los demás quedaron con cara de confundidos, luego de tan largas explicaciones y teorías.

—¿Y… como piensas hacer eso? —pregunto Ash.

—Solo hay que devolver a Satoko a su respectivo tiempo, así solucionamos el problema.

La solución que Hal dio, era la mas lógica y que funcionaria. El grupo pensó que seria la mejor opción, pero alguien aquí no le agradaba esta idea.

—¿Y como haremos eso? ¿Los viajes en el tiempo no son algo imposibles? —dijo Clemont, quien fue el que mas cuestiono esa idea.

—Si ella pudo llegar aquí, seguro podrá regresar a su tiempo, solo necesitaríamos construir una maquina del tiempo, pero a saber como conseguimos hacer una —contesto Hal, también hablando sobre la manera de conseguir ese objetivo.

—¡Yo me opongo! —exclamo Satoko, ¿Realmente estaba en contra de esa idea? —Quiero quedarme con mamá y papá, así que me opongo a tu idea, no volveré a mi tiempo.

A todos les sorprendió tal confesión, ya que al encontrarse a sus padres, no le gustaría volver a su tiempo.

—Pero si te quedas para siempre aquí con tus padres, podría haber consecuencias graves en ambos tiempos, es mejor que regreses a tu tiempo —Hal trato de razonar con la entrenadora pokémon menor.

—¿Por cierto… Que no estamos contigo en tu tiempo? —pregunto Ash, para saber si ella y Serena estaban en el futuro de su hija.

—Si, pero estoy en un viaje, es el primero que hago, y ciertamente… los extraño mucho en mi viaje —contesto Satoko, teniendo un motivo en especial.

—¿Y no puedes contactarnos cuando quieras por una videollamada? —dijo Serena, pareciendo plantear una solución. Dejando a todos sin palabras, parecía simple, pero lógico, y parece que nadie pensó en eso antes.

—Es cierto, como no se me ocurrió antes —dijo Satoko, pareciéndose más a Ash, en la forma en la que ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza, y expresaba algo de nerviosismo.

—Se ve que si heredo algo de su padre —dijo Bonnie, lo que parecía decir algo gracioso, pero en parte cierto.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —pregunto Ash.

—Yo debo volver a mi posición, ustedes pueden esperar por ahí, mientras nos entregan los reportes de la máquina —indico Hal, señalando un lugar, donde había unos sillones, cuyo tapizado grisiento, combinaba bien con el lugar y el ambiente, y también había una mesa de por medio, lo que lo hacía como un tipo de sala de espera.

—¿Hasta sala de espera tienen? —hablo Satoko, viendo dicho lugar, que se le hacía algo curioso que estuviesen esos muebles en este lugar.

—Mi padre lo había instalado para los descansos, sabía que alguien los necesitaría cuando se ofreciera.

Y con esto dicho, el líder de la vigilancia del espacio tiempo, camino de vuelta a su posición. Ash y los demás se sentaron en dichos sillones. La familia Ketchum en uno de tres cuerpos, y los hermanos de Lumiose en otro de dos. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, de temas cualquiera, hasta que alguien quiso hablar de otra cosa, y tenía que ver con la chica del futuro.

—Hey Satoko, ¿Ahora si nos podrías decir como es tu futuro? —pregunto Bonnie, aun queriendo saber cuál era ese futuro.

—Bonnie, ya te dije que tal vez no es conveniente que nos hable de su época —hablo Clemont.

—¿Qué Hal no dijo antes que luego hablaríamos del futuro? —esa fue la única respuesta de la loli rubia, dejando a todos con cara de sorprendidos, y sin palabras. Ya que si era cierto lo que había dicho antes de entrar a la cueva, y no se podía discutir con ese argumento.

—Aun así, en la mañana dijo que no quería hablar, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso —replico Clemont.

—Pero si hasta su papi dijo que si quería, hablara de su futuro en otro momento. Igualmente el, su mami, Satoko, yo, y hasta tu estuviste de acuerdo en eso también —termino de decir Bonnie, dejando a su hermano mayor, con una completa cara de shock, boquiabierto y sin saber que más decir.

—Bueno, no tengo ningún problema en contárselos en este momento, ¿Están de acuerdo, mamá, papá? —dijo Satoko, primero consultando a sus padres.

—Está bien, puedes hablarnos de tu futuro, ¿Está bien, Serena? —Ash se dirigió, a quien sería su futura esposa, en ese futuro. La cual reacciono, exaltada y sonrojada.

—Ehh… Si, claro. Puedes hablar, Satoko —dijo Serena, pidiendo que su hija hablara.

—Muy bien. ¿De donde puedo comenzar? —dudaba la entrenadora pokémon, como empezar a contar lo prometido.

—¡Yo quiero saber que es de mí y mi hermano! —exclamo Bonnie, sonando emocionada. Pero en cambio el de anteojos, solo dio un largo suspiro, por su pequeña hermanita.

—De acuerdo, empezare primero contigo, tío Clemont —dijo Satoko, dirigiéndose al científico.

—¿P-porque tengo que ser el primero? —Clemont parecía maldecirse, por ser el primero en saber, como era su futuro.

—Tranquilo. En mi tiempo, eres fundador y presidente, de una de las empresas tecnológicas, más grandes e importantes de Kalos —empezó a relatar Satoko, el futuro que tenía Clemont. Tal relato, dejo a más de uno impresionado, y más aún al científico.

—¡¿E-e-en serio seré alguien así en el futuro?! —exclamo Clemont, ilusionado por la persona que seria.

—¿Satoko, y sus inventos ya no fallan? —pregunto Bonnie, pareciendo romperle la burbuja a su hermano.

—No, todo lo que inventa, no presenta casi ningún fallo, ni tampoco explotan. De hecho, sus inventos ayudan a la región, y los han reconocido como grandes invenciones —explico la menor de cabello miel —Según me dijo mamá y tú, que es gracias a una persona que lo ayuda en la empresa.

—¿Y quien es esa persona? —pregunto Bonnie, presentando bastante curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, mi tía Lillia, la mano derecha y esposa de mi tío Clemont —contesto Satoko. Volviendo a impactar a todos, por dicho nombre que menciono. Pero desde luego, la más impactada fue la pequeña rubia.

—Lillia… ese nombre me suena… —decía el de ojos cafés, tratando de hacer memoria (Aparece en el capitulo 21 de XY&Z )

—Claro, ¿Quién diría que siempre si iban a quedar juntos? —decía Serena, quien sí recordó a esa chica del pasado.

—¡¿Dices… Que me casare con Lillia en el futuro?! —esas palabras provenían de Clemont.

—¡¿Debes de estar jugando, verdad?! —ahora hablo Bonnie, quien quería verificar las palabras de la entrenadora del futuro, pues recordemos lo que paso con esa chica y ella en el pasado.

—Es la verdad. Aunque en un principio no te agradaba tanto la idea cuando empezaron a salir, luego ya la consideraste como parte de tu familia. Y digamos que las dos se llevan bastante bien —explico Satoko. En ese futuro, la chica que Bonnie trato de separar de su hermano en su momento, ahora llevaban una mejor relación de cuñadas en el futuro.

—Bueno Bonnie, ya se resolvió tu duda —decía Serena, dirigiéndose a la hermanita de Clemont.

—Cierto, creo que Lillia si será una muy buena esposa para mi hermano.

—Vaya… lo que me depara el futuro —dijo Clemont, suspirando, no de una forma de desánimo, si no de una forma más… como si no le importara mucho.

—Ahora le toca a la tía Bonnie. Quien es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, luego de que tío Clemont se dedicara totalmente a su empresa —ahora Satoko, cambio de persona, hablando sobre Bonnie en el futuro. Nuevamente, todos con la misma reacción de antes.

—¡¿Seré líder de gimnasio? —pregunto Bonnie, exaltada y emocionada.

—Si, de hecho, nos enfrentamos una vez, por mi medalla, y de verdad fuiste una gran adversaria —relataba la chica del futuro. Dichos elogios, emocionaron a Bonnie.

—¿Entonces… Bonnie será una entrenadora muy fuerte en el futuro? —el de la pregunta, fue Ash.

—Si, y también me dijo que tú fuiste su inspiración para ser entrenadora, y ser más y más fuerte cada día —comento Satoko, el que su padre influyo en la pequeña rubia. La reacción de todos no se hizo esperar cual iba a ser.

—¡Genial, seré la sucesora de mi hermano como líder de gimnasio! ¿No es genial, Dedene? —Bonnie, con la emoción que tenía, se dirigió al pokémon en su bolsa, quien salió y asintió feliz.

—Bueno, ¿Supongo que ahora seguimos nosotros, verdad? —Ash pregunto, sobre si era turno de él y Serena, de relatar como son ellos y su hija en el futuro.

—Si, ahora les toca a mamá y papá, ¿Pero por donde podría empezar? —decía Satoko, dudando otra vez, que podía empezar a contar, pues anécdotas de sus padres, habían muchas.

—¿Por qué no… Como es que Ash y yo… tu sabes no? —decía Serena, obviamente sonrojadisima. Esta lo que quería saber, como es que ella y Ash empezaron todo.

—Buena idea. Pues ustedes dos empezaron a ser novios, en otra región. Luego de que papá ganara la liga Kalos, antes de que se fuera a Kanto, tú fuiste con el allá —la entrenadora del futuro, empezaba a relatar los hechos —Luego, se fueron a esa otra región a viajar juntos. Y como que en un día, mamá al fin pudo confesar sus sentimientos a papá, y aunque tardo un poco en corresponder, al final los dos empezaron a salir juntos, y continuar viajando como la feliz pareja que son. Les juro que cuando me lo contaron, casi grito como si fuese una escena de una película romántica —Satoko termino de relatar, a la vez que tenía sus manos en sus mejillas, y se le veía feliz después de contar la historia.

—¿Entonces, así es como empezó nuestra relación? —pregunto Serena, mas roja aún después de escuchar el relato.

—¿Y como se llama esa región que mencionas? —ahora pregunto el campeón, ya que su hija, al no mencionar el nombre de dicha región, le dio curiosidad de esta.

—Aún no me lo dijeron, pero me la describieron como una región muy lejana, con grandes islas y bellas playas, pero no me dijeron mucho sobre esta, pero que algún día iríamos allá —dijo Satoko, describiendo esa región, desconocida por ellos.

—¿Bueno, y como es tu vida con nosotros en el futuro? —pregunto Serena, esto para saber más detalles de ese futuro con Ash y su hija.

—Papá es campeón de Kanto y líder de la elite 4 de Kanto, y tu mamá, eras la reina de Kalos, y de las mejores que hubo, pero decidiste retirarte para pasar más tiempo con nosotros, aún que eso fue cuando teníamos siete años —la menor de pelo color miel, empezó a contar otra historia, pero una parte que saco algo de onda a todos, fue cuando hablo en plural en cierto momento.

—Espera, ¿Por qué hablaste como si estuvieses incluyendo a otra persona? —pregunto el inventor.

—Ah sí, es que no les mencione a mi hermano Satoshi (Honestamente, en ese momento, no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor)—respondió la entrenadora del futuro, mencionando que también tiene un hermano, ya sabrán la reacción de todos.

—¿También tienes un hermano? ¿Es mayor o menor que tú? —pregunto Bonnie, teniendo curiosidad de esa persona.

—De hecho, somos mellizos, aún que Satoshi es unos minutos mayor que yo.

—Pensé que eras nuestra única hija —dijo Ash.

—No, es que solo estaba hablando de mí, así que no lo mencionaría hasta ahora —contesto Satoko.

—¿Y también, él es entrenador pokémon? ¿Y cómo es? —el padre de la chica, pregunto acerca de su otro hijo.

—Bueno, como me parezco mucho a mamá, Satoshi se parece bastante a ti, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad. Y también es entrenador pokémon como yo, pero él está de viaje en Kanto, mientras yo estoy en Kalos —explico Satoko, la situación de ella y su hermano.

—Ya veo, Pero aún no me has respondido bien mi pregunta, hija —dijo Serena, recalcando que su duda no fue contestada al cien por ciento.

—Cierto, pues vivimos en una casa en pueblo paleta, la cual está cerca también del laboratorio del profesor Oak, y de la casa en la que papá vivía antes. Vivimos los cuatro una vida tranquila y bonita, claro, antes de que Satoshi y yo fuéramos de viaje, pero si somos una feliz familia —termino de contar, sonriendo a quienes eran sus padres.

Mientras que su padre también sonreía con esto, su madre tenía la cara totalmente roja, con escuchar lo que le espera a ella en el futuro, una vida y familia con aquel chico especial para ella.

Mientras tanto con otra persona, Hal estaba sentado frente a su monitor, vigilando que no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse, y esperando a que le entregaran los reportes de la máquina de Clemont, al igual que los demás.

Se le veía muy tranquilo, ya que en el monitor, no se veía una irregularidad en el tiempo ni en el espacio, y menos en ambas.  
Un trabajador suyo, concretamente el que se llevó la máquina de Clemont, para que la revisara, se estaba acercando donde su jefe, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Señor, terminamos con la revisión de la máquina. Lo único raro que encontramos fue esto, estaba dentro de la máquina, supongo que sabe lo que es —dijo uno de sus tantos subordinados, quien le entrego una piedra, para nada común.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? ¿Pero que hacía en la máquina? —cuestiono Hal.

—Quizás el que la invento sepa algo, ¿No crees? —pregunto su trabajador, dejando pensando al jefe.

—Tal vez tengas razón, diles que vengan aquí conmigo, ahora.

Continuara…

Bueno, capitulo concluido. Ya hemos visto un poco mas de Satoko, y la posible causa de su viaje al pasado, próximo capitulo, agárrense, que va a venir el caos, solo eso puedo decirles.

Como aclaración, se que en el anime, nunca se menciono que en la cueva de los espejos, se pudiera hacer viajes en el tiempo, a comparación de como si se pudo con dimensiones, pero es un headcannon mío, como muchos otros que tengo, así que dejemoslo que si se puede, que no se limite solo a dimensiones, pero que también pueda con el tiempo,

Y este capitulo, pues era el ultimo que tenia, así que ahora tendrán que esperar mas tiempo para el nuevo capitulo, porque esto ya lo tenia escrito hace 3 años, así que el tiempo será mas largo, pero empezara lo que hemos estado esperando.

Y creo que nada mas que decir, así que, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sus opiniones son importantes, y yo me despido y nos leemos hasta otra, adieu.


	5. Cuando todo empeora

Hola a todos los lectores, ya esta listo, nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, este esta siendo un año mas que productivo, a pesar de la situación global, pero si eso me permite actualizar y escribir a un mejor ritmo, pero dejemos esto de lado y empecemos con lo que nos importa.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 5: Cuando todo empeora.

—Señor, terminamos con la revisión de la máquina. Lo único raro que encontramos fue esto, estaba dentro de la máquina, supongo que sabe lo que es —dijo uno de sus tantos subordinados, quien le entrego una piedra que parecía rara.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? ¿Pero qué hacía en la máquina? —cuestiono Hal.

—Quizás el que la invento sepa algo, ¿No crees? —pregunto su trabajador, dejando pensando al jefe.

—Tal vez tengas razón, diles que vengan aquí conmigo, ahora.

Como ordeno Hal, uno de sus subordinados fue a buscar a Ash y compañía, para avisarles que su jefe tiene algo que decirles.

—Aquí estamos, ¿Qué paso Hal? —pregunto Ash.

—¿Descubriste algo de la maquina de Clemont? —ahora pregunto Serena.

—Si, la maquina en general no tiene una tecnología compleja o fuera de lo común, pero hayamos esto dentro de ella. —contesto Hal, mostrando la dichosa pierda que encontró.

—¿Una piedra? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? —pregunto una chica con un gran parecido a Serena, quien en realidad, era hija de ella y Ash que misteriosamente vino del futuro, su nombre era Satoko.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermano recogió esa piedra cuando estuvimos en la cueva reflejos. —dijo Bonnie, haciendo memoria de ese objeto.

—Exacto. Esta piedra es muy rara de obtener, no es una piedra ordinaria, si la miran bien, no es simplemente una piedra, es casi como un cristal, y esta compuesto por los mismos cristales de la cueva.

—Espera, ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto Ash, era increíble que alguien conociera un material tan raro.

—Porque nuestros monitores y tecnología, toman energía de este material, y al ser algo extraído de la cueva reflejos, eso es lo que nos permite tener las coordenadas espacio–tiempo para su vigilancia, o para decirlo mas sencillo, es como una batería para hacer funcionar todo.

—¿Crees que la llegada de Satoko se haya debido a esa piedra y al invento de Clemont? —pregunto Serena, había dudas que aun seguían sin resolverse.

—Es muy posible, a pesar de no ser una maquina que te mande a otras épocas directamente, si podría haber relación con el propósito de la maquina y la piedra. Es decir, que la maquina con la energía de la piedra y de los elementos que la componen, es posible que haya habido un desajuste en lo que la maquina hacia originalmente. —explico Hal, aunque nadie estaba comprendiendo qué decía exactamente.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? No te entendemos ni una palabra. —dijo Bonnie.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que la maquina se comporto de otra forma por la piedra, si su propósito era mirar el futuro de las personas, esta cambio su función de forma involuntaria y ser capaz de llevar gente al pasado. —intento simplificar su teoría para que el grupo la entendiera.

—Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo pudo mi maquina cambiar así de propósito? —dijo Clemont, quien no encontraba sentido a la teoría de Hal.

—Si sufrió un fallo en su sistema base, no me extrañaría que este sufriera alteraciones en su funcionamiento, y mas cuando su fuente de energía fue la piedra, posiblemente el sistema adoptó otra función con esa energía.

—¿Y eso es posible? Parece algo sacado de una película.

—¡No lo sé, es solo una teoría! Pero no hay que descartar esa posibilidad, y la verdad, es lo mas probable, este accidente no ocurrió de forma natural ni fue obra de ningún pokémon. Aun así, ¿Por qué la maquina habría traído a la hija de ustedes dos? —se preguntaba Hal, mientras veía a Ash y Serena.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con los datos que recopilo la maquina sobre mí? —dijo Ash, mencionando que la maquina recopilo sus datos para que pudiera ver su futuro.

—¿La maquina recopila datos de quien la va usar? —pregunto Hal, a lo que todos asintieron. —ya veo, eso tendría sentido de porque Satoko llego aquí, posiblemente al introducir la información de Ash, y si la intención era ver su futuro, la maquina habría relacionado esa parte de su futura vida y luego ocurrió lo que ocurrió, y aunque aun tengo muchas preguntas, las resolveremos luego. Por otra parte, Clemont, ¿Estabas consciente de lo que estabas haciendo? —Hal pregunto a Clemont con cierto enojo, quien tenia de objetivo al ser el que invento la maquina que aparentemente causo todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

—¡Si, pero no lo hice con esa intención, para empezar, la piedra emitía algo de brillo, y al introducirla en la maquina, me di cuenta que encendió y estaba funcionando, así que pensé en usarla como recurso alternativo de energía! —contesto Clemont, aunque algo tenso por como lo estaba viendo Hal.

—Ah, no sabias. Aun así, mira lo que provocaste, no solo traer a una persona del futuro contra su voluntad, si no construir una maquina espacio-temporal que viola por completo los estatutos de nuestra organización. ¡Es imperdonable y merece su correspondiente castigo!

—¿Castigo? —dijo un Clemont asustado, pensando en que le podrían hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de castigo? —pregunto Bonnie, preocupada por su hermano.

—Veamos… nunca hemos tenido un caso así, y no tengo la autoridad para mandarte a prisión, así que… —pensaba Hal en un castigo apropiado para Clemont.

—Creo que no tiene nada en mente. —decia Ash.

—¿Y si le proponemos castigos? —dijo Satoko, queriendo ser participativa en ese asunto.

—Mejor no te metas en cosas que no te involucren, hija. —le dijo Serena.

—Señor, si le parece… —se acerco un trabajador a Hal, y le estaba diciendo algo al oído sin que los otros escuchara.

—¿Tu crees? Bueno, supongo que esta bien por lo que podemos hacer ahora. De acuerdo, espero que tengas buena condición física, porque tu castigo será hacer ahora mismo 100 flexiones. —ordeno Hal, imponiendo el castigo a Clemont.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿100 Flexiones?! —exclamo Clemont,

—Si, y que sean con esa mochila que cargas.

—¡Espera, ¿No le parece excesivo?!

—Te lo mereces, ahora flexiones ¿o prefieres que lo cambie por algo peor?

—¡N-No, ahora mismo voy! —Clemont accedió a cumplir su castigo, poniéndose en posición y empezando a hacer sus flexiones. Y como era de esperar, le estaba costando demasiado trabajo realizarlas.

—Bueno, mientras este esta ocupado con su castigo, hay que empezar a trabajar en devolver a Satoko a su respectivo tiempo. Así que, la sección de ingeniería, empiecen con planos e ideas para nuestra maquina, empezaremos la construcción en cuanto tengamos una propuesta definida. —ordeno Hal a sus subordinados.

—¡Sí señor! —exclamaron al unísono, y empezaron a dispersarse para ir a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

—Por cierto, Hal, ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? —pregunto Ash.

—Solo quédense aquí hasta que todo se solucione, es importante que ella no vaya a otro lado, y ya que son sus padres, solo encárguense de cuidarla.

—Bien, déjenos esto a nosotros.

—Ha-hare mi mayor esfuerzo. —dijo Serena, aunque algo ansiosa al saber que tendría que tomar su rol de madre en serio.

—Por cierto, si le parece bien, ¿Qué tal si mi hermano le ayuda con lo de su maquina? —pregunto Bonnie a Hal, algo que al escuchar, a primera impresión no le sonaba bien mientras observaba a un Clemont tirado al piso, pareciendo cansarse de las flexiones.

—Si… tal vez… pueda ayudarlos. —dijo Clemont entre jadeos por el cansancio.

—¿Cuánta flexiones llevas ya? —pregunto Hal.

—Apenas… logre cinco. —contesto Clemont muerto de cansancio.

—¿Quieres que las cosas se pongan peor? Olvídalo, y sigue hasta llegar al 100. —Hal no tardo en rechazar esa ayuda, pues con lo que estaba pasando, no confiaba para nada en Clemont.

—Vamos Hal, su inventos podrán fallar todo el tiempo, pero es un gran inventor, y cada invento que ha hecho son increíbles. —dijo Ash, defendiendo a su amigo.

—Es cierto, en mi futuro el tío Clemont y sus inventos ayudan de gran manera a la región, deberías ser mas justo con el. —dijo Satoko, uniéndose a su padre.

—Si necesitas una mano extra, Clemont es el mejor con lo que puedes contar. —ahora dijo Serena.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo, dale una oportunidad a mi hermano, tampoco fue totalmente su culpa! —se unió Bonnie a defender a su hermano.

—Chicos… —dijo Clemont, al punto de conmoverse por lo que decían sus amigos.

—Esta bien que quieran defenderlo, pero… —Hal trataba de dar su punto de vista, pero al verse acosado por las miradas del grupo, veía que ellos le tenían fe a Clemont, no podía mantener firme su postura. —de acuerdo, ya entendí, si de verdad puede ser de ayuda para la construcción de la maquina como ustedes piensan, creo que puedo darle el beneficio de la duda. Asi que, deja las flexiones y ve a donde mis ingenieros. —ordeno Hal a Clemont, quien estaba aliviado y más que alegre al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Muchas gracias, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar! —dijo Clemont agradecido.

—No hay de qué, creo que eso es suficiente castigo para ti. Pero como algo salga mal por tu culpa, tendré que imponerte un castigo peor que las flexiones, ¿Entendiste?

—N-No se preocupe, no habrá margen de error en lo que haga, confié en mi. —contesto Clemont, para retirarse e ir a donde el personal de ingeniería para empezar a trabajar con ellos.

—Por cierto Hal, ¿En cuantó tiempo estará lista la maquina? —pregunto Serena.

—No lo sé, días, semanas, puede que hasta meses, pero trataremos de tenerla tan pronto como podamos, y como les pedí, quédense aquí hasta entonces, ¿De acuerdo?

—Tranquilo, nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, de todas maneras no teníamos a dónde ir ahora. —dijo Ash, manteniendo su palabra y la de sus amigos e hija que permanecerán hasta que todo se solucioné.

—Por cierto, papa, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Satoko, para que después sonara un gruñido en su estomago, al igual de el de su padre, llegando a apenarse ambos.

—Se nota que son padre e hija. —decía Bonnie, al ver a ambos Ketchum de la misma manera.

—Y parece que heredo más de Ash que de mi. —agrego Serena, causándole algo de gracia al ver tal escena de quienes serian en el futuro su esposo e hija.

Los días pasaban, y la construcción de la maquina del tiempo estaba sobre la marcha, Clemont y los trabajadores encargados de construir la maquina trabajaban día y noche, casi sin descansar, pues necesitaban tenerla cuanto antes, y no se podían permitir perder tiempo. La construcción de la maquina no fue tarea fácil, pero gracias a la tecnología que usaban para la vigilancia, tenían una mejor referencia del sistema base y la arquitectura del artefacto. Finalmente, y solo una semana después de construcción, la maquina estaba lista.

—¡Señor, chicos, ya esta! —exclamo un trabajador.

—¿Ya esta lista la maquina? —pregunto Hal.

—Esta lista, nunca pensé que trabajaría en un aparato como este en mi vida, pero es increíble lo que hemos conseguido. —dijo Clemont, emocionado por lo que ha hecho.

—Y mira que pensábamos que solo nos ibas a entorpecer el progreso, y realmente fuiste mas versátil de lo que creíamos. —dijo el mismo trabajador.

—Entonces, comencemos con la operación cuanto antes. —dijo Hal, para después llamar al resto del grupo, quienes inmediatamente se reportaron.

—Entonces, ¿Ya esta lista la maquina? —pregunto Ash, a lo que asintieron todos los involucrados en la construcción.

—No pensé que tardarían tan poco tiempo, supongo que fue gracias a Clemont. —dijo Serena.

—Les dije, mi hermano pudo serles mas útil de lo que esperaban. —decía Bonnie.

—Tal vez. Pero antes de empezar, ¿Se aseguraron de que al menos encendiera la maquina?—pregunto Hal, esperando que todo pudiera progresar sin problemas

—Si, por dos horas y no presento fallo alguno, lo único que falta es ponerla en acción. —contesto un trabajador, y por lo relatado, nada podía salir mal.

—Entonces, muéstrenla e iniciemos ahora. —ordeno Hal, la maquina estaba cubierta, por lo que no sabían cómo se veía físicamente.

—¡Es la hora, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! —exclamo Clemont, con su clásico discurso antes de presentar el invento. —¡Muéstralo!

—¡Regocíjense, ante la maquina capaz de viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo…! —dijo un trabajador, para tirar de la sabana que cubría la maquina y revelarla físicamente.

—¡Su nombre es… portal trasladador de tiempo y espacio! —exclamaron con orgullo al unísono el nombre de la maquina. El artefacto tenia la forma de un portal, que esta por ahora hueco, y a su lado tenia una pantalla y un teclado.

—¿Y ese nombre que? —pregunto Hal, extrañado por el nombre de la maquina.

—Eso es típico de mi hermano, Hal. —dijo Bonnie.

—Te dije que lo llamáramos portal del tiempo. —le dijo el mismo trabajador a Clemont.

—¿Pero quien perdió en el piedra, papel o tijeras? —contesto Clemont, mencionando que se decidió el nombre por ese método.

—Esto sin duda supera todo lo que has hecho, ¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble! —dijo Ash emocionado al ver el invento.

—¡Sí, ese es mi tío Clemont! —exclamo de la misma manera Satoko.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, ¡Enciendan esa maquina! —ordeno Hal.

—Ahora mismo, ¡Maquina encendida! —dijo Clemont, presionando un botón de la maquina, logrando que se encendiera.

—Oh, así que si enciende después de todo, ¿Qué sigue? —pregunto Hal.

—Hay que escribir las coordenadas correspondientes. —dijo otro trabajador, acercándose a la maquina, concretamente al monitor y el teclado. —ingresando coordenadas, universo: 13,384,519. Tiempo: a 16 años al futuro. ¡Iniciar proceso de verificación! —dijo el trabajador, presionando un botón del teclado para accionar la maquina. Después de que la maquina procesara los datos que se le ingreso, esta empezó a reaccionar, y móstro un resplandor blanco, indicando que todo por ahora iba bien, de hecho, cómo esperaban que funcionara.

—¡Tenemos conexión! —exclamo Clemont, a lo que todos exclamaron emocionados.

—Satoko, es la hora. —dijo Hal, dirigiéndose a la joven entrenadora.

—Si. Bueno, mamá, papá. Fue divertido convivir con ustedes estos últimos días, pero parece que es la hora de que regrese a mi tiempo. —dijo Satoko, despidiéndose de sus padres, aunque un poco de sentimientos.

—Tranquila, nos veremos en tu futuro, así que no es una despedida. —dijo Serena.

—Si, espero que logres tus metas, demuestra que eres mi hija. —ahora le toco a Ash decir sus palabras de despedida.

—Y recuerda hablarnos más seguido. —agrego Serena.

—¡Sí, eso haré, verán quien soy realmente! —dijo Satoko con entusiasmo, para después dirigirse a sus padres y darle a ambos un abrazo. —nos vemos en el futuro.

—¡Sé, nos vemos! —dijeron tanto Ash como Serena, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija, para después separarse de ellos.

—Tío Clemont, tía Bonnie, nos vemos allá también. —ahora Satoko se dirigió a ambos hermanos.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Satoko, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver en el futuro. —dijo Clemont, despidiéndose de ella.

—¡Esfuérzate, Satoko! —ahora fue turno de Bonnie de despedirse.

—Me impresionan, no pensé que esta maquina llegara a funcionar tan bien a la primera. —dijo Hal.

—Y no lo hubiéramos terminado pronto sin mí, ¿No cree? —dijo Clemont, esperando a que Hal lo perdonara.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa, pero será después de terminar con esto, ahora tiene que pasar por la maquina y… —Hal no pudo completar su habla, debido a que algo estaba pasando con el aparato.

—¡Eh! ¿¡la maquina se apago!? —dijo un trabajador alterado por lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Q-Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste!? —dijo un Hal aun mas alterado que cualquier otro, dirigiéndose a Clemont.

—¡Y-yo no hice nada, lo juro!

—¡Alguien arréglelo pronto! —pidió Hal, que solucionaran la maquina, a lo que un trabajador y Clemont se acercaron.

—No esta apagada, el monitor presenta irregularidades. —aviso el trabajador.

—Quiere decir que no esta funcionando como debería. —dijo Clemont.

—¡No me importa, arréglenlo como sea, es una orden! —exclamo Hal, quien no podía con la tensión que estaba viviendo. Los involucrados estaban intentando resolverlo como pudieran, tocando el teclado esperando que se solucionara, pero nada resultaba.

—¡No me deja acceder a la base de datos! ¡¿Qué hacemos!?

—¡Vamos, funciona maldita chatarra! —exclamo Clemont, golpeando el teclado y monitor esperando arreglarlo de esa manera, pero tampoco arreglo nada, el portal mostraba un luces intermitentes en el destello, y repentinamente sonó una alarma en todo el cuarto.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando!? —pregunto Ash, alterado al escuchar esa alarma, que no parecía avisar algo bueno.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Hal, volteando a ver el gran monitor, viendo que este estaba presentando problemas de estática. —¡Tenemos irregularidades espacio-temporales! —exclamo, a lo que todos los presentes se alteraron.

—¡¿Pero por qué, jefe? —pregunto un trabajador

—¡Tiene algo que ver con la maquina, apáguenla en este instante! —ordeno Hal, a lo que uno de sus trabajadores se acerco a apagarla.

—¡Es inútil, no puedo apagarla por más que apriete el botón!

—¡Desconéctenla entonces!

—¡No esta conectada a una corriente eléctrica, esto funciona con la misma energía que nuestros sistemas de vigilancia!

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿qué hacemos ahora?! —exclamo Hal entre lamentos, al ver que no había manera de apagar la maquina.

—¡Ahora la maquina representa una sobrecarga de energía! —informo uno de los trabajadores.

—¡¿Sobrecarga?! No me digan que… —dijo Clemont, para que posteriormente la maquina mostrara una señal que solo el conocía. —¡Todos cúbranse! —aviso, a lo que todos obedecieron, para después escuchar una explosión por parte de la maquina. Para cuando todos voltearon, la maquina ya no estaba ahí, y solo quedaban restos de ella esparcidos en el piso.

—Ni con ayuda mi hermano pudo evitar esto. —dijo Bonnie.

—Entonces… así es cómo un invento del tío Clemont explota. —decía Satoko asombrada por lo que paso.

—Pero no lo invente totalmente yo, solo colabore. —dijo Clemont, intentando defenderse.

—No importa, tenemos que saber qué sucederá ahora. —dijo Ash.

—Hal dijo que teníamos irregularidades espacio-temporales, ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto Serena, dirigiéndose a Hal.

—Estoy viéndolo ahora, no sabemos que esta siendo afectado. —contesto Hal, quien estaba en su monitor, buscando dichas irregularidades. —¡Ahh… no puede ser! —exclamo asustado por lo que estaba viendo.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —pregunto Ash, por la situación de Hal.

—Tenemos rupturas no solo temporales, si no universales… ¡Nuestro tiempo y universo han colisionado con otros!

Continuara…

¿Qué tal? Finalmente se desato el punto mas importante para el futuro de la historia. Tal vez escribí cosas que no tienen sentido o que puse cosas solo porque si, como la larga teoría de Hal sobre la maquina de Clemont y como es que una piedra pudo ocasionar todo, que tal vez no le encuentren demasiado sentido, pero no importa, si lo necesita la historia para progresar, que ahí se quede. Y realmente, desde hace cuatro años, que fue cuando escribí el capitulo anterior, ya sabia como iba a ser el capitulo, y ha estado ahí en el aire, hasta que finalmente se hizo, aunque hubo cosas que no se incluyeron que tenia intención de poner, pero finalmente no ocurrieron.

¿Qué pasara el próximo capitulo? la primera parte la tengo ya en mente lo que va a pasar, pero tendré que pensar como organizarlo y las apariciones de los nuevos personajes que formaran parte de la trama, y mientras recolecto ideas, escribiré un nuevo capitulo de otro fanfic, ¿Cuál? el fic de "shokugeki no Soma" que estrene hace un par de meses, si les gusto dicho anime, los invito a leerlo, digo, si quieren, pero los planes son terminar un fanfic que esta a un solo capitulo de acabar, para empezar inmediatamente con "Project Kalcol", ¿Y los demás fics que? Lo que espero, es que se actualice al menos un capitulo de cada uno antes de acabar el año, y establecer un nuevo orden para tener un mejor control de los todos los fics que van para largo.

Y por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decir, para que esto no se extienda mas de lo debido, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, Si quieren saber que ocurrirá estén sintonizados para mas, dejen sus favoritos y reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes. Yo me despido y nos leemos hasta la otra, adieu.


End file.
